


Save the Hamsters!

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alien Culture, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Animals, Don’t repost to another site, F/F, Femslash, Gift Exchange, Guilt, Impostor Pink (Among Us), Impostor Purple (Among Us), Mates, Murder Wives, Reference to dead crewmate, Space Wives, Worldbuilding, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Imposter Purple wants to adopt the hamster of one of her victims. Pink can’t say no to her.*Written for the Emergency Meeting: Among Us Flash Exchange.*
Relationships: Imposter & Hamster (Among Us), Imposter/Imposter (Among Us), Pink/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Emergency Meeting: An Among Us Flash Exchange





	Save the Hamsters!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/gifts).



In the Purple Imposter’s palms, an unsettled hamster greeted Pink.

The late Cyan crewmate’s pet companion huddled over, bestowing beady pleading eyes upon the other Imposter, chittering anxiously.

However, it wasn’t just the frightened creature who begged. Even behind a space helmet, Pink knew two things with unquestioning clarity.

That she loved Purple with the closest thing she had resembling a human heart, but also that this was a battle she could never win.

Spinning around in the chair by the camera observation deck, Pink sighed, the flower slumping upon her own helmet in sympathy fatigue. “ _ Purple _ . This is getting ridiculous.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Purple insisted, continuing to hold the scared little hamster out to her mate. “He’s all alone now.”

“Thanks to you,” Pink scoffed, anxiously glancing around their surroundings for eavesdroppers (the very last thing Pink needed right now.) She ran her fingers along the monitor, hiding a curl of disapproval beneath her crewmate suit. “Aren’t you forgetting we’re supposed to be… You know?”

Purple nodded, knowing exactly what Pink meant. They had only been following their instincts, removing the human crewmates that kept conducting experiments close to their Home through stealth and mimicry.

Purple and Pink had always been living together, so it only made sense that they would hunt together too. But Purple always did have a soft spot for little creatures, and the little hamster that had once trailed behind a crewmate in a ball had become a victim to their desire to protect Home.

With a heavy weight upon her chest, Purple gazed at the quivering animal with guilt. “I know, but I couldn’t just leave him there. All alone.”

_ ‘As expected…’ _ Pink reclined in the chair, eyeing her fellow Imposter and other half intensely. She shouldn’t have been surprised, but Purple - for all her determination in thinning out the crew - had such an affection for little creatures.

Something that Pink understood well.

Finally, she relented, holding her hand out. “Very well. Hand him over.”

Relieved, Purple did as she asked, gently placing the nervous hamster into Pink’s hands. She nuzzled her mate’s helmet, heat steaming up her own, and her suit felt close to bursting, her tendrils aching to embrace her love.

“Thank you!”

“Okay, okay,” Pink reassured her, resisting the urge to shed her imitation clothing and hold Purple close as well. “Let’s just… get this over with, shall we? I can’t play alibi for you forever.”

Giving the hamster one last pet, Purple practically skipped out the room, leaving behind her universe weary partner in crime. Pink eyed the new pet, and sighed in resignation.

“Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GaleWrites as part of the Emergency Meeting: Among Us Flash Exchange.
> 
> The prompts involved Imposters interacting with Pets, so I started writing this piece with an idea in mind...
> 
> What happens to the Pets of Crewmates that are taken out by Imposters? What if the Imposters take them in?
> 
> I really liked writing the dynamic between Purple and Pink, two Imposters who are lovers as well as a species trying to protect their home from the crewmates that land on their planet. The crewmates aren’t doing it out of malice, but neither are the Imposters who are behaving on their instinct to protect.
> 
> Of course, Purple is a sucker for cute, small creatures, so they adopt all the pets. 💖💕💖💕
> 
> As someone who always gets bummed out by animal deaths, especially in horror, I just really wanted to write something where the threat actually really liked an8 als and wants to protect them.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💜💖


End file.
